Bleached Dragon
by alicat54
Summary: Somehow Ichigo and Grimjow got themselves thrown into a strange new world. All they want to do is kill each other in peace, but before that they have to somehow stand each other long enough to get home. DBZ Bleach crossover


DBZ x Bleach

Have yet to see it done.

I own nothing, except the ideas, although those are quickly being stolen thanks to new patent laws.

_The story unfolds during Ichigo's and Grimjow's fight in Kakura when orihime is kidnapped by Uliquorra in Soul Society. _

_Ichigo has just mastered his Vizard powers, and Grimjow has only one arm._

"It's a Cero!" the masked figure's yellow eyes widened as he brought up his sword.

"I might not be able to sort it with just Zangetsu, maybe if I use another Getsuga Tenshou I can counter it?"

Just as he was about to be enveloped by the red light his sword glowed ominously. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He screamed.

The black energy beam crashed into the red one, the two attacks maliciously swirled around each other fighting for dominance. Both warriors watched warily as the energy's didn't stop swirling, the red and black blending together into a roaring vortex of doom that sucked everything into it like a black hole.

"What the hell did you do?" the blue haired arrancar shrieked as the vortex pulled him closer.

"Me? What did you do!"

Both warriors struggled futilely as the vortex pulled them closer and closer completely swallowing them into its depths before disappearing.

_____==

Goku was just minding his own business flying above the earth at inhuman speeds, when a sudden spike of energy drew his attention.

Curious he alerted his path to a seemingly desolate portion of the wilderness where he saw two bloodied figures, one dressed in black the other white, intent on ripping the other's throat out.

Goku whistled appreciatively as white released a blast of red energy from his only hand, only for black to dodge it and let lose his own blast from his sword.

"Where the hell did you take me, shinigami?" white yelled as he launched himself at black.

His hair was bright blue, and Goku wondered if he was related to Bulma at all.

"I didn't do anything Grimjaw!"

White, Grimjaw, didn't acknowledge black's, Shinigami's , words as he attacked again.

"Who are they?" Goku looked to his left and greeted his green skinned companion.

"Hey Piccalo, come to watch the fight too? It's really interesting!"

Piccalo grunted in acknowledgement, watching as Grimjaw kicked Shinigami into a crater.

"It's hard to ignore their energy signatures, even Vegita might show up."

Suddenly for no apparent reason the mask on Shinigami's face cracked and shattered. The fight became much more one sided as Grimjaw kicked Shinigami, who looked to only be a kid, through a couple mountains before stabbing him through the wrist and preparing to fire another red beam into his face.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good!"

Flying to earth as fast as he could Goku landed between the strange fighters and knocked Grimjow's hand skyward with his palm causing him to miss his intended target.

At this proximity Goku noticed a gaping hole through the man's abdomen.

"Woa, buddy you should really get that looked at!"

Grimjow's face twisted into a mask of fury, which perfectly matched the mask shard on his cheek.

Sweat beaded his brow and his blue eyes were unfocussed as exhaustion finally caught up to his limbs.

"I'll kill you, f**ing shinigami!"

His eyes rolled back into his head, last of his energy spent in that final cero and he collapsed.

Goku stood between the two unconscious figures completely and utterly confused. Piccalo flew down beside him, just as he managed to pull the white sword from Shinigami's wrist with a satisfying Ching from the bedrock underneath.

"So, "Goku said scratching the back of his head, "What should we do with them?"

Piccalo nudged the black figure with his boot and he groaned.

"Well we don't know if they're a threat or not, so we cant leave them here or kill them."

Goku frowned at his friend's brutality, "Well let's take them to Capsul Corps, Bulma can take care of them there and Vegita can watch them for us incase they're dangerous."

The Namak nodded and awkwardly threw the black figure over his shoulder. His sword seemed to have changed shape from a kanta to an oversized cleaver. Piccalo took that too before he took off with Goku carrying Grimjaw not far behind.

+++___

honestly, I'm in a dbz binge lately and havnt ever seen a crossover like this one at all.

I'm thinking of makng a plot bunny farm, so my one or two time ideas don't clutter up my profile…

I don't know if I want this before or after the cell saga.

Review!!


End file.
